Love, Lust, and Loss
by HeirofHoHo
Summary: Gary verses Ritchie verses DrakeOC, the ulitiment war. The prize? For Gary and Ritchie, Ash's love, for Drake, his body and his power. Who'll win? Shi3, GaryAshRitchie and AshOC
1. Diary Days

Alexa: Hello! I have decided to do a love triangle, but it's still got Shishi in it like my other story!

Hoho: Which you haven't finished.

Alexa: I wanted to try something different, this story is a journal story not a songfic, and Ritchie is one of the main characters!

Gary: Ritchie?

Ash: Ritchie!

Ritchie: Hi Firefly!

Gary: Firefly?

Alexa: Your not suppose to use that name yet!

Gary: That's cooler then what you make me call Ash.

Ash: You don't love me Gar-Bear? (puppy eyes)

Gary: Of course Ashy-Boy.

Ritchie: What?

Hoho: Let's just move on with the author's note. Those people, who actually read it probably, don't care about your little love problems.

Alexa: But the Disclaimer!

Hoho, Ritchie, Ash, and Gary: **YOU DON'T OWN POKEMON!**

Alexa: Thank you. (cowers behind the lawyers)

Okay, probably got that this is Yaoi so if ya don't like it, **LEAVE NOW**. It's also Shishi3, which stands for Ash, Gary, and Ritchie, or Sato**shi**, **Shi**geru, and Hiro**shi, **so get ready for a Gary/Ash/Ritchie triangle, and probably a one-sided Ash/OC. Ohhh, angst… Ohhh! The first two paragraphs in Ash's journal are copied; I got them of a Google search so, **I do not own the first to paragraphs of my story.**

**WARNINGS: Like I said earlier, Yaoi, love triangles, and everything else in an R rated Humor/Angst story. Also, a warning for you reviewers, you flame my story, my charizard flames you. Hehehe, I've always wanted to say that, but please, no flames, please.**

**Ash's journal**

Regular talking

""Ash and pikachu""

_OC and Ash_

_**Love, Lust, and Lose**_

_Chapter 1: Diary Days_

**August 5, 2010**

**Things haunt us, taunt us, and mock us, as we lay silent in the dark. Only we know why we cry when we're alone, why we cry when we have no reason to other than the lack of life. Perhaps we're crying because a memory resurfaced that we wished would just go away, to just disappear. Or maybe a secret revealed itself. Then there's the possibility that we just needed to cry, and nothing else beyond that. The smallest things set off a waterfall of tears, a dame bursting suddenly and without warning. It happens to the happiest people, and isn't always because the mask finally broke. **

**As we cry alone in our corners, closets, rooms, pillows, and confined spaces, thoughts haunt you far worse than some people. While at times you can escape those people, you can never escape yourself. For this reason, people have searched endlessly to find a way to wipe their memory clean of whatever haunts them. To find a cure for their misery, and to be eternally happy. It's a silly dream, but it does give people something to live for. The world is a dark place, and the only time it ever has the light is when you choose to see it or make it. Reality can leave scars deeper than those left by a sharp object, however dreams can heal them. Whether it's a dream to find the right person, or a dream to protect all of humanity. Whether you're dream can be achieved, or whether it's improbable… it's still a dream. And to let go of something so precious, is like losing your memories. You never realize until after their gone just how important they really were.**

**I don't want to lose my dreams. Though they hurt me as well as give me a reason to move on. I want to be the world's greatest pokemon master. I've connected with Pikachu and can talk to him psychically. I've caught 257 pokemon, including three legendaries: articuno, entai, and mew. I'm not sure though if I should go on. Three days from now are the Grand Championships, in Indigo. You have to be invited to go. A helicopter is going to pick me up and take me there tonight. Did I mention Ritchie and Gary are getting on at the same time? Yep their both invited and their both the reason I'm not sure if I can go. I think I'm in love with both. Yes I'm gay, I learned that when I turned down Misty's constant flirting. I don't know if I can battle the guys I love. I don't even know which one I like more…**

**Hold on journal, Pikachu wants something.**

Ashe looked down at the yellow rat at his feet. "What is it Pikachu?"

"Pi pika pika chu, pikapi." She (1) said before switching to telepathy. ""I think someone is outside in the backyard, Ash.""

Ash sighed and looked at his little friend, ""For someone at level 189, your sure are stupid Pikachu. Who'd be in our backyard at 3:00 am?""

Pikachu "huffed" and jumped up on Ash's journal. ""Fine, don't believe me. But I warn you, anymore stupid comments and I thundershock you all the way to Fushia.""

Ash simply laughed, ""Pikachu, you've shocked me so many times I absorb the electricity. Besides, I can just as easily burn you. Give it up.""

Pikachu giggled and jumped off the journal, ""Have it your way. But if you have stalker don't bother me about it.""

Ash sighed and continued writing…

**Where was I? Oh yeah, I don't know whether to give it a try with Ritchie or Gary. Maybe I should go for Pikachu's invisible stalker. I swear that pokemon is conceited. Plus she keeps running away with Bulbasaur, I wonder what their up to. Oh no! Bad mental images! Bad Ash! Bad, bad, bad Ash! I think I'm gonna retire journal, see ya later buddy.**

Ash switched of the light and slipped into his bed. Meanwhile in the Ketchum backyard, a shadow whispered to itself, "Sleep tight my little Fire Flower, it's the last night of sleep you'll get in a while." before disappearing into the shadows.

TBC…

**BREAKLINE**

So what did you guys think?

Gary: I thought it was terrible!

Ritchie: Yeah!

Gary, Ritchie: (pointing at each other) He's in it!

Ash: I thought it was cool.

Alexa: Thanks Ash.

Drake: At least I was in this chapter.

Alexa: (hides Drake behind a rock) You're still an OC! They can't see you!

Hoho: Okay…Please review.


	2. New Emotions, New Enemies

Alexa: I'm continuing!

Gary: You're also annoying…

Alexa: What!

Ash: (whispering) Please just read the disclaimer and ignore the rest of these author's notes.

Ritchie: (also whispering) It **will** save your sanity.

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! Please stop torturing me!**

**Warnings: If you forget go back to chapter one, they're same as last time.**

**This chapter Only(so far) _italics_ stand for singing**

I may add a song to this chapter so I guess you should be prepared. I will have written the song you don't you dare steal it! Oh and if you flame me, I just take those flames and give them to Ash to use against you. Oh, and numbers appearing chapters means I want to say something. I forgot to do that last chapter so here they are now.

(1) I made pikachu a girl, deal with it!

Oh yeah, Ash can use fire magic! You'll see why I gave him that power later so hold your ponytas. Oh their ages and looks will be described in this chapter as well. Okay, Ash and Tracey's will. I'll get the other guys when they show up. Oh! Have you noticed I use the word "Oh" a lot? Its like my new favorite word!

_**Love, Lust, and Loss**_

_Chapter Two: New Emotions, New Enemies_

A young man, age 21, stepped up to the mailbox around 4 pm. He had on a pair of brown shorts and a red t-shirt. His spiky black hair had a brown sweatband in it, which matched his eyes. He looked tan and had the hands of an artist. On his shoulder was a light-tan, brown fluff ball with little beady black eyes.

_"Take a leap, take a chance_

_You can't wait around forever_

_Life goes on, time does its dance_

_You'll regret that you never_

_Never had a date_

_Never found true love_

_Never kissed your soul mate_

_With the bright stars above_

_Never said I do_

_Never had a son_

_Never did what you_

_Will wish you had done_

_We only have a hundred years under the sun..."_

The man looked up from the bills to see another man coming down the street. A teenager to be precise, seeing the figure was only 17 and 3/4s. He had his eyes closed as he sang, but under those lids were a pair of golden brown gems. He had shoulder length ebony hair pulled back in a ponytail, but it still covered his forehead. Baggy black pants hung off his legs and looked at least two sizes two big at the ends and too tight on the thighs. He wore two red belts, one having pokeballs on it, the other at least 28 badges, each different. He wore a skin tight red t-shirt and black fingerless gloves with red outlines. He was, in short, very, very hot. On his neck was a necklace with a single pokeball on it. A pokeball with a lightening bolt engraved into it.

The teen looked up and saw the man staring at him. Instead of being upset he just smiled, "Hey, Tracey!" he called and continued singing. Tracey continued staring at him.

'Whoa, Ash sure has changed. If I wasn't dating Melody and if I wasn't straight, I would so jump him right now. He looks so hot! And he must have gotten pikachu in its pokeball, impressive.' Tracey then listened to Ash's singing, 'And, he has a voice to match his looks.'

_"Wake up around seven_

_I brush my hair, eat my meal_

_Then I pray to heaven_

_"Bless this day; make it one of the best_

_Make me work till I want too rest_

_Cause I no wasting time is a really bad call,_

_We really don't have that much at all"_

_Take a leap, take a chance_

_You can't wait around forever_

_Life goes on, time does its dance_

_You'll regret that you never_

_Never had a date_

_Never found true love_

_Never kissed your soul mate_

_With the bright stars above_

_Never said I do_

_Never had a son_

_Never did what you_

_Will wish you had done_

_We only have a hundred years under the sun_

_I ride my bike to the campus_

_Open my locker and take out my stuff_

_Then greet my friend on the bus_

_"See ya later man, I really got to go_

_To Chem. Lab, then to a Drama Show_

_With our amount of time we really can't stall_

_We really don't have that much at all_

_Take a leap, take a chance_

_You can't wait around forever_

_Life goes on, time does its dance_

_You'll regret that you never_

_Never had a date_

_Never found true love_

_Never kissed your soul mate_

_With the bright stars above_

_Never said I do_

_Never had a son_

_Never did what you_

_Will wish you had done_

_We only have a hundred years under the sun_

_We only have a hundred years under the sun."_

Ash had reached the mailbox by the time he had stopped singing. Tracey was staring at him in awe. He blushed, "What do you think of my new song Tray?"

Now it was Tracey's turn to blush, 'Tray? That's new' "Its great Ash." And he wasn't lying. If Ash wasn't so caught up in pokemon he could turn out to be a great singer.

"Thanks. I was gonna get my pokemon from Oak now instead of wanting till we get Indigo so I don't have to wait in line." Ash then noticed the fluff ball on Tracey's shoulder, "Ah, Tracey? What is that?" he asked pointing to it.

Tracey laughed, "Professor Oak found an egg and this is what hatched. We're calling it a Bowler now. All we know about it is that it can use rollout. You're Bayleef discovered that when she decided to play soccer with it."

Ash laughed, "Sounds like Bayleef. Anyway, where's Oak now?"

"In the fields with Gary." Tracey said calmly. He didn't notice how the color had just drastically paled in Ash's face.

"Ahh... Thanks." 'Crap, Gary's with the professor. I'm not ready to see him yet. What am I gonna do?'

Tracey then added something but Ash didn't hear it. Though later he would wish he had, seeing it was something along the lines of, "Oh yeah, and that Ritchie kid is also already here." Actually, that's exactly what Tracey said. Man, Ash defiantly needed to start working on his listening skills.

BREAKLINE

Solid oak doors burst open as a tall man stormed into the great hall. "AMI!" he yelled. A little servant girl ran up to him and immediately bowed so low her long brown hair touched the floor.

"Y...yes sir?" she stuttered, scared of her master.

"Take my cloak and bring me my Hypno!" she didn't move, "NOW!" she quickly rushed off his cloak and took off to another room. With his cloak gone the man came into better view. He had violet eyes and black hair. His eyes themselves were terrifying but his clothes only added to the evil look. He had on pair of black pants and a black shirt. He also had armor on his shoulders, elbows, and knees. He wore Arbok skin boots and had a black belt dropping of his middle. On the belt was a long curved sheath with a deadly sword hidden behind its cover. On his hands were black gloves. All in all he looked terrifying sitting on his throne.

The little girl called Ami ran back into the room with a pokeball in her hands. "Here's your hypno sir." She said handing him the pokeball. He released it. A yellow pokemon with a white collar and a pendent in his hand appeared before them. The man smiled wickedly.

"Good to see you Hypno. Now I have a very important task for you." His smile grew larger. 'Now my little Fire Flower its time for you to meet your worst nightmare and greatest pleasure, all at the same time.' The man laughed evilly. This makes sense seeing this man was very evil. For this man was Drake, the dark and psychic pokemon trainer, and the famous murder and replacement of Sabrina Marsh of the Saffron City Gym. And he always got what he wanted. Always, or else...

TBC...

BREAKLINE

Ohhh... Cliffy! Please review everybody.

Ash: No! Don't review! If you do, she'll keep writing and then I'll get hurt!

Alexa: That' the point of the story!

Gary: I won't let you hurt Ash!

Ritchie: Yeah leave Firefly alone!

Alexa: Save Me! (Runs away)

Hoho: Ahh... seeing I'm the only one here with sanity, I guess it's my job to say "R & R!"


	3. Dreaming

Alexa: Alright I'm in a writing mood so this may be long. I want to thank all reviewers! I love guys! (Breaks out crying)

Hoho: Huh?

Ash: She just had surgery on her knee and her pain killers make her a little emotional.

Kouji: Surgery?

Naruto: A little?

Gary: You guys aren't in this story!

Takuya: Who cares?

Sasuke: Hn.

Alexa: **I Don't Own Pokemon, or any other random muses who show up.** Who shouldn't be here... (Hisses dangerously)

Gaara: We'll be leaving now.

Sasuke: Hn.

**Warnings: Do I have to say it? **

**Also in this chapter **Words like this will stand for Ash and Entai and _italics _stand for the dream.

Ahhh, I'm ready to start the writing this chapter so I'll save my mindless ramblings and extremely long and pleading thanks till the end of this chapter. **I have not forgotten you, **unlike this stuff I need for a test about... uh... I forget. (Muses sweatdrop)

_**Love, Lust, and Loss**_

_Chapter 3: Dreaming_

"So where are you from Ritchie?" Gary sighed for the thousandth time in the last five minutes.

"I'm from Saffron 1)." Ritchie answered simply.

"But Saffron is huge, why would you need to come here to board the helicopter?" Gary asked, giving up on ignoring Ritchie.

Ritchie shrugged, "With all the reporters and cops running around and the threat of a murderer being nearby, I guess they didn't think it was safe." Professor Oak and Gary nodded. Though Pallet Town was remote and distant, the news of Sabrina's murder had still reached their ears.

"So, what pokemon do you have?" Gary tuned them out again. His mind drifted to his secret crush, Ashton 2) Satoshi Ketchum. In his mind Gary pictured Ash running down the hill in front of him. Wait, Ash was running down the hill in front of him!

Ash was shocked when he got to top of the hill. There were three men at bottom. An older man in a lab coat was talking to one of the younger men. This man had chocolate eyes and hair. He was wearing a faded pair blue jeans and a green lose tee-shirt. On his head was green ski cap and on his wrists were green wrist bands. He looked a little taller then Ash and about as old. 'Ritchie...'

Ash looked at the third man. He was a little taller then Ritchie and looked to be 18. He wore dark blue jeans and a dark violet, silk, button-up, three quarter length shirt. He wasn't wearing a hat so his untamed golden tan hair 3) stuck up everywhere. (Imagine Ash's hair but blonde.) Ash sighed, 'And there's Gary... Could this be anymore nerve racking?' He started running down the hill.

Ritchie and Gary couldn't take their eyes off the sexy boy running down the mound. The same thought was going through both their minds, 'Oh god, he's basically screaming 'Rape Me!' looking like that! I must protect him from crazy people and then make him mine!'

"What's up?" Ash asked casually, snapping the two out of their dazes.

"Oh, hello Ashton." Ash glared at Professor Oak. He just shrugged it off and continued talking to Ritchie, who was in turn imagining a naked Ash, and feeling himself go hard. Gary took this a sign to talk to Ash about his feelings. He grabbed Ash by the wrist and dragging him away from the other two, shouting something like, 'I found a cool new pokemon I want to show Ash.'

When they were far enough away Gary turned to Ash and stared at him, feeling a little drool fighting to get out of his mouth, and his feeling himself begin to harden. "Where's the pokemon?"

"Huh?"

"You said there was a pokemon you wanted to show me, where is it?" Ash asked confused. 'Man Gary, stop staring at me! I'm gonna do something I'll end up regretting.' Gary sighed, knowing Ash's denseness, seeing it was one of the things he loved about him.

"Listen Ash, I didn't drag you away to show you a pokemon."

"You didn't, then why did you drag me away?"

"Because Ash, I need to tell you something." Gary paused and took a deep breath. "I love you." He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Ash's lips. At first Ash was shocked, but soon he melted into the kiss, and kissed back, embracing Gary. Gary finally pulled back because of the lack of air. "I take it you feel the same way?"

Ash blushed, "Well, um..." Ash stuttered, "I defiantly feel something really strong for you, I think its love, but um... I'm not sure." Gary smiled and gave Ash a kiss on the cheek.

"Think about it." He turned and walked back to the other two. Ash just stood there shocked. 'I guess I love Gary, but then what do I feel for Ritchie? Brotherly love? No, that's what I felt for Brock, this is different. It's like what I feel for Gary. Ugh, I'm so confused!'

BREAKLINE

Back down at the landing sight, the three men looked up to see a confused Ash come from where Gary had just come. Professor Oak had stopped asking him questions, so Ritchie decided to talk to Ash now, not knowing when their next time alone would be. "Uh, Ash? Can I talk to you alone for a second?" Gary looked up, quite unhappy about Ash leaving, but Ash just nodded and followed Ritchie to the same exact place Gary had kissed him.

"So, what do you need Ritchie?" Ritchie sighed and looked at Ash intently, who in turn began growing red under the stare.

"Ash, have you ever felt a strong bond towards something or someone you know you can't have?" Ash nodded, not sure where Ritchie was going. "Have you done something big and drastic to get that thing?" Ash looked at him, unsure of what he meant.

"Big and drastic? Like how?" Ritchie swallowed and leaned forward.

"Like this." He leaned in the rest of the way and brushed his lip s against Ash's for a brief second before pulling back and saying, "I love you Ash." Ash couldn't believe it. 'They both like me!'

"Ahh, Ritchie, I really think I love you but I not completely positive." Ritchie smiled at Ash's blush.

"Think about... Ashton." Ash watched him walk off and then flopped onto the ground. Sighing, he released Entai and hugged the dog.

Now before I continue I think you should know a little about Ash and Entai's history. On the Island of Ho lays The Shrine of Hoho. Here lived the shrine maiden, 21 year old, Delia Ketchum. After Hoho created the three legendary dogs he wanted to send down someone to watch them. A child of Light. Now Delia had fallen in love with Entai and Hoho decided to allow them to have a child, but on one condition. The child would be human like his mom, have fire powers like Entai and would be as pure as Hoho. This is how Ashton Satoshi Ketchum came to be. The offspring of a maiden and pokemon and the heir of Hoho. Now back to our original story.

"What do you need Pup?" Entai asked Ash.

"Ah, Entai? I've got a big issue." Entai nodded and Ash took it as a sign to continue. "This may be hard for you understand seeing you're sorta a pokemon but I'm in love." Entai smiled at his son, clearly happy. "The problem? I love two people and they both love me back. How do I pick which one?" Entai nodded and looked in to be in deep thought. Apparently he came to conclusion and began to speak.

"Well Pup..." Ash leaned forward in anticipation, "You can't" Ash fell over anime style. "Well, at least not yet." Ash looked at him in confusion. "Your heart will tell you who when it's ready. Until then, continue loving them both equally." Ash nodded.

"Thanks Entai."

"Call me dad." Ash laughed and recalled the pokemon. 'Okay, let's go.'

BREAKLINE

"Hypno, **Dream Eater!**" Drake called and Hypno began to swing its pendent. Blue circles began to come from it. The circles struck a mirror which was displaying an image of Ash, Ritchie, and Gary aboard a helicopter. "So, my little Fire Flower, it begins..." Drake began to laugh again but this time much more evilly. The servant Ami began to back away from her master, frightened badly. "Mwhahahahahahaha!"

BREAKLINE

"It's about 7 more hours till we reach Indigo, I suggest you try to sleep." The voice of their captain called from the intercom. The three trainers sighed. They were aboard a small league helicopter in a room with four bunks and a small bathroom to the side.

"I'll change first." Ash suggested. When the other nodded, he grasped his red duffel bag and entered the bathroom. Both Gary and Ritchie laid on their bunks listening to the sounds of Ash's shower. Soon they drifted into their thoughts.

Gary's Thoughts: he was lying in a large bed in his boxers. In front of him was a giant present from his grandfather. He reached forward but stopped as the top of the present broke open. Slowly, Ash began to rise out of the box in his birthday suit (No pun intended) "Oh Gary..." The real Gary began to drool.

Ritchie's Thoughts: Ritchie smiled as lance opened the door to the final room. Inside was the soon to be ex-pokemon champion. In the room stood Ash, in nothing but his famous hat and a belt of pokeballs. "Ritchie... I know you came here expecting a battle but I have something better planned. In reality, Ritchie licked his lips.

They both were snapped from their dreams as Ash walked into the room. He wore Black boxers and a tight black tank. Both guys visibly drooled. "I'm done." Ash stated and went to his bunk he laid down, suddenly very tried. "Night."

"Night my love." Gary and Ritchie said simultaneously. They looked at each other and glared. Gary smirked and grasped. He headed for the bathroom only to have the door slammed in his face. 'Damn you Ritchie. Ash is mine! This means war!'

Ash's Dream: (Warning: the story is not going to be all Gary, Ritchie catfights, it is supposed to be about Ash angst. This is a very ash angsty scene. Those with weak stomachs may want to skip his dream.)

He was alone. The forest around him was lifeless. It was dead. The trees were painted red with flames. They licked the sides and the grass around him. He was scared. They brushed against his bare skin and dance across his vision. They burned him, they were hot. Yet he felt no pain, he felt pleasure. They brushed against his sensitive areas and played with him. Ash found himself getting more aroused by the minute. The flames acted like hands, rubbing him, toying with him, yet giving him no release. It began to hurt. Ash began to grow tried, his breathing became irregular. It hurt, it burned.

The flames became like knifes, cutting him. Yet when he tried to scream, no noise was made. There was a crack and the tree in front of him fell. A dark figure stood behind it. Ash tried to call for help but his voice was lost. The flames that were once his friend began to restrict him. Then they disappeared. All that was left was him and the figure. Around him was pure darkness. The figure looked into Ash's eyes. Those eyes! They were a shade of violet that only showed the most evil of people. The man smirked.

"So it begins, my little Fire Flower." And the violet eyes turned red. And ash woke up.

**END CHAPTER**

**Alexa: Wow, I didn't know I could be that angsty.**

**Ash: I'm scared.**

**Drake: You should be.**

**Ash: Gaara! Protect me!**

**Hoho: That's not your line!**

Ash: Sorry, I mean, um, Gary protect me.

Ritchie: Excuse me?

Ash: And Ritchie!

Gary: What?

Ash: Uh, Drake?

Drake: I'm the one you're scared of!

Ash: Oh yeah...

Thanks for the kind reviews! I love you guys!

I guessed.

Guessed again.

The sunlight did it!

R & R!


	4. A Warning Song

Alexa: Hey! I'm back again!

Gary: Thanks for all yah reviews!

Ash: Now, There are some things I guess we shoulder explain.

Ritchie: Number One. I happen to like green a lot.

Alexa: Actually I put the green in there for later uses. There is a reason.

Gary: Number Two. My hair isn't blonde, it just appeared that way. Its brown but the sun made it golden.

Alexa: I tried to explain that at the end of chapter three but the numbers didn't show up so it didn't make much sense.

Ash: But thanks for the reviews anyway! I love em' so much I made you all Ash plushies! And Flidar, Alexa got you a Drake doll with a removable head!

Hoho: Seeing they forgot, **Disclaimer: She doesn't own pokemon, and probably never will.**

Alexa: But I tried to buy it with Twinkies anyway! Yeah Twinkies! **I also don't own any of the songs in this chapter either.** But I do own Twinkies!

**Warnings: Uh, same old, same old. Oh, and Koga is gonna be singing so you might want to buy a pair of earplugs. **

_**Love, Lust, and Loss**_

_Chapter 4: A Warning Song_

"Hm..." Drake mumbled as he watched his mirror. Ash had just waked up with a scream and Gary and Ritchie were immediately at his side. "This is good. With those others preoccupied with fighting for Firefly's affections, he'll be all mine." Drake smirked as an idea hatched in his mine. "And he's about to learn that the hard way... Ami!" The brunette servant quickly stood at attention in front of the evil man. Drake jotted something down on a piece of paper and handed it to her. "Sing it."

"Ye...yes sir. Uh..._ Caught you... in the... act - can't... put up with that..." _Drake sighed. The girl was too innocent. He closed his eyes and focused on Ami's aura. Ami's hazel widened and slowly transformed into violet._ "...messing where you shouldn't be!" _The girl sang with a new intensity. Drake released his hold on her and she blacked out.

"If you want things done right, do them yourself. Heh, works for me..."

**BREAKLINE**

"Ash? Ash Ketchum?" the Gary and Ritchie turned to see a girl with bright red hair run up and glomp Ash (Glomp: verb: a dangerous hug. Normally results in the gloaped on the ground underneath the glomper. Very similar to football tackling.) "It's been far too long! How ya been?"

Ash laughed and pushed the overly affective girl off him. "Great, at least, I was great until you tackled me to the ground, Myst." Misty smiled and helped him up. It was then she noticed the fuming boys standing behind Ash. "Ritchie, Gary, hey!"

Said boys smiled, though it looked highly forced and said faint 'hellos' before turning to Ash. Ritchie latched onto Ash's arm and smiled at him. "Wanna head to the arena, koi?" (Koi: noun: In Japanese it means girlfriend, boyfriend, one of highest affection.)"

"Sure Ritchie." Ash said with a blush and was lead off to get ready for the before tournament show. Ritchie looked over is shoulder and stuck his tongue out at Gary.

"Oh, you'll pay for that..." Gary paused as the perfect nickname for Ritchie popped into his head, "... Green-bean." Gary then went off to plot against Ritchie, leaving behind a very confused Misty.

"Did I miss something?"

**BREAKLINE**

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, trainers, researchers, breeders, and pokemon to the Grand Championship. All trainers here where hand picked as the best of all regions. And starting tomorrow we're gonna try to discover the best of the best! But to start things off, we have some special entertainment for you to night! We have some trainers, gymleaders, and gym assistants with musical talents and tonight we're here to celebrate them! Let's put our hands together for our first number, Fuchsia's very own gymleader, Koga!"

The announcer stepped aside and someone rolled on a piano. A very dark looking man in ninja clothes walked up to it and sang in a very ragged baritone voice.

"_I like my town with a little drop of poison_

_Nobody knows they're lining up to go insane_

_I'm all alone; I smoke my friends down to the filter_

_But I feel much cleaner after it rains_

_She left in the fall, that's her picture on the wall_

_She always had that little drop of poison_

_She left in the fall, that's her picture on the wall_

_She always had that little drop of poison_

_Did the devil make the world while god was sleeping?_

_Someone said you'll never get a wish from a bone_

_Another wrong good-bye and a hundred sailors_

_That deep blue sky is my home_

_She left in the fall, that's her picture on the wall_

_She always had that little drop of poison_

_She left in the fall, that's her picture on the wall_

_She always had that little drop of poison_

_A rat always knows when he's in with weasels_

_Here you lose a little every day_

_I remember when a million was a million_

_They all have ways to make you pay_

_She left in the fall, that's her picture on the wall_

_She always had that little drop of poison_

_She left in the fall, that's her picture on the wall_

_She always had that little drop of poison"_

Silence. Nobody clapped. Koga stood up and bowed. Suddenly a large group of Goth looking girls stood up and cheered. Everyone else in the arena sweatdropped. Koga rolled of the piano and the announcer came back on. "Well that was... interesting. Please welcome our next act, Ash Ketchum from Pallet."

The crowd cheered as Ash came on with a red and black guitar in his hands. He was wearing black pants and a long sleeve black shirt. He had on a red vest and two red belts. (The vest isn't like that ugly blue and green one, its sleeveless and solid red) He had on red fingerless gloves and pikachu in a pokeball on is neck. His hair wasn't it a ponytail so it went slightly past his shoulders. (Imagine Kouji Minamoto from Digimon Frontier)

Ash strummed a few cords then began to play.

"_Lights go out and I can't be saved  
Tides that I tried to swim against  
Have bought me down upon my knees  
Oh I beg, I beg and plead  
Singing  
Come out of things unsaid  
Shoot an apple off my head  
And a trouble that can't be named  
A tiger's waiting to be tamed  
Singing  
You are  
You are  
Confusion that never stops  
The closing walls and the ticking clocks  
Gonna come back and take you home  
I could not stop, that you now know  
Singing come out upon my seas  
Cursed missed opportunities  
Am I part of the cure  
Or am I part of the disease  
Singing  
You are ,you are  
You are, you are  
You are, you are  
You are ,you are  
And nothing else compares  
And nothing else compares  
And nothing else compares  
And nothing else compares  
You are, you are  
Home, home, where I wanted to go  
Home, home, where I wanted to go  
Home, home, where I wanted to go  
__Home, home, where I wanted to go"_

Ash played one last chord and closed his eyes. The crowd was silent for a second before bursting into applause, Gary and Ritchie the loudest. Ash smiled at the crowd and modestly bowed his head in gratitude. The announcer came and gave him a pat on the back. "Not only is this boy talented enough to be in this tournament he's also talented enough to be a superstar!" Ash blushed and walked of stage. Gary grabbed Ash's hand and dragged him to their seats while Ritchie followed with a frown on his face. "And last, she's normally just a gymleader assistant and battle judge in the Saffron gym but tonight she's a rock diva. Ami Kimamoto!"

A young girl walked on stage followed by a couple of guys in cloaks with instruments. Her brown hair was in pigtails and she had large, innocent hazel eyes. She wore ripped jean shorts and a ripped jean jacket over a pink midriff tee. She had on pink boots, pink ribbons in her hair and appeared to perfect sign of innocence. She smiled cutely and scanned the audience. She caught Ash's eye and held his gaze. He gasped as her hazel eyes turned a glossy violet, as if controlled by a great evil. Her smile suddenly didn't seem so sweet and Ash began to sweat. 'I know those eyes...'

Ami broke his gaze and turned to her microphone. The guys behind her began to play.

"_Caught you in the act - can't put up with that_

_Messing where you shouldn't be_

_I wanna hear you say you're sorry_

_Cause nobody takes advantage of me_

_You're missing the mark - shooting in the dark_

_I'm pulling the wool from my eyes_

_Baby don't you push me further_

_It's gonna hurt you if it happens twice_

_If looks could kill_

_You'd be lying on the floor_

_You'd be begging me please please _

_Baby don't hurt me no more_

_If looks could kill_

_You'd be reeling from the pain_

_And you'd never lie again_

_If looks could kill_

_You're living on the edge - hanging by a thread_

_I'm watching every move you make _

_You don't want to see my anger_

_So don't you make another mistake?_

_Love is on the line - I ain't about to be kind_

_That's a promise and a threat_

_If I was you I'd really cool it_

_Or risk a night you'll never forget_

_If looks could kill_

_You'd be lying on the floor_

_You'd be begging me please please _

_Darlin don't hurt me no more_

_If looks could kill_

_You'd be reeling from the pain_

_And you'd never lie again_

_If looks could kill_

_I was a fool to believe in you_

_A sucker for every line_

_I'm a little less blind _

_Than I was before_

_I can see right through your design_

_If looks could kill_

_You'd be lying on the floor_

_You'd be begging me please please _

_Baby don't hurt me no more_

_If looks could kill_

_You'd be reeling from the pain_

_And you'd never lie again_

_If looks could kill_

_You'd be lying on the floor_

_You'd be begging me please please_

_Baby don't hurt me no more_

_If looks could kill_

_You'd be reeling from the pain_

_And you'd never lie again _

_If looks could kill_

_If looks could kill"_

The crowd stared at the seemingly innocent girl. Her song and the force she put into it certainly weren't innocent. Ami looked back at Ash and her voice seemed to deepen into a male baritone voice full of evil, and an emotion Ash couldn't place. Hate? No, calmness? Definitely not, lust? Yes, her voice held lust. "Firefly..." She whispered so only Ash could hear her, before the whole band vanished.

**BREAKLINE**

**TBC...**

Alexa: What cha think?

Hoho: Interesting music choices.

Alexa: The first was "A Little Drop of Poison" from Shrek 2. The second was "Clocks" by Coldplay, and the third was "If Looks

Could Kill" by Heart.

Ash: I'm really getting scared.

Drake: Hehehe, you should be... Ouch!

Alexa: These Drake dolls work really well! Come on everybody, poke it with sharp things. **O**Ash picks up chainsaw.**O**

Ash: This will be fun...


End file.
